MySims: Advent of the Chaos Pirates
MySims: Advent of the Chaos Pirates is a Game Released for the 3DS back in 2016. This Run & Gun plays similar to games like Thunder Force, Contra, and other Run n' Guns. The Plot and Controls (Taken from the Manual) After your First war with the Chaos Pirates, it was peace in the Island. It was that moment that you realized that the Morcubus you captured is a Robot! So, you managed to strike back and find Morcubus before anything goes wrong! Basics Circle Pad - Move Around Y - Fire B - Jump A - Bomb X - Change Weapon L - Lock Movement R - Grappling Hook The Weapons Twin Shot - Your Basic Weapon, better than a basic Blaster with 1 Bullet Spread Shot - Your 5-way Weapon can take out a Radius of Enemies that is an Evolution of the Twin Shot. Flame Thrower - Your trusty Fire Breather made for Enemies up too close. Laser - Piercing through your Enemies 50 Ft. away! Napalm - Bursts on Contact with a Surface. Hunter- Your true Weapon made for blasting anything in your way! Extra Items Star's Dagger - Trying Tapping Y to use it without getting to close in personal! (Cannot be Used while in the Plane.) Grip Glove - Tap Y in front of an Enemy to throw them away or against each other! (Cannot be used while in the Plane.) Claw Drones - Dr. F made these things that can help you Fire Stronger! Charge Feature - Alexa modified your Blaster to give you the Ability to press and hold Y for a Powerful attack! The Stages Stage 1 - Seaport Area 1 Boss: M-72 Walker Mech Area 2 Boss: Barricade Guardian: Raphael's Mech Stage 2 - Air Raid Area 1* Boss: Ship's Entrance Area 2 Boss: Hologram Guardian: Svetlana's Mech Stage 3 - Jungle Area 1 Boss: Strike Marine Area 2 Boss: Aqua-magnetic Robot Guardian: M-107 Drop Ship Stage 4 - City Area 1** Boss: M-90 Scorpion Tank Area 2 Boss: Sewer Shocker Guardian***: Flying Cannon Stage 5 - Weapons Factory Area 1 Boss: Brainwashed Chaz and Brainwashed Candy Area 2 Boss: Brainwashed Summer and Brainwashed T.O.B.O.R. Guardian: Factory Core Stage 6 - Skyforce HQ? Area 1 Boss: Dragomir Area 2 Boss: Rose's Aqua Pod Guardian: Skyforce F1 Mech (Piloted by a Brainwashed Zombie Carl) Stage 7 - Chaos Pirates' Armed Satellite Area 1* Boss: Satellite's Security System Area 2 Boss: Entrance to the Throne Room Guardian: Morcubus and his Giant Robot of DOOM! *Indicates Flying Stage **Indicates Flying in the First few Moments ***Indicates Flying in the Last Few Moments Unlockables Buddy mode - E.D.F. Like Gameplay, Complete with Weapons that can Level up! Choose Between Vulcan, Homing, Atomic, Laser, Grenade, Photon, Seeker Laser, and Explode between each stage! Tim Mode - Gunner's Heaven like Gameplay! Use a Rapid Fire Gun, A Homing Shot, a Mutli Directional Cannon, and an Explosive Flame! Collect Gems so your Weapon stays Powered Longer! Trivia The M72 Walker and M-90 Scorpion Tank reference Irem Arcade Systems. Category:Run & Gun Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Electronic Arts